Gaming machines have been developed having various features to capture and maintain player interest. Traditionally, gaming machines garner player interest by providing the player with the opportunity to win cash awards based upon a player's wager. Accordingly, various types of games or game features have been developed to provide players with the opportunity to win large sums of money for a small wager. For example, games may include one or more bonus games or the opportunity to win progressive jackpots in order to maintain player interest. However, progressive games are typically part of a large network of gaming machines that are located within multiple casinos. As such, a player may have the opportunity to win a progressive jackpot at any casino having the progressive game. Thus, it is difficult to maintain casino patronage solely based upon the award size.
Accordingly, over the years, gaming machines have grown in sophistication and features to maintain player interest. For example, gaming machines have been developed to include animation, stereo-quality sound, graphics, and the like to provide a fuller gaming experience for players. Furthermore, gaming machines have been developed that include secondary displays to provide players with access to gambling-related information, news, and advertisements.
Furthermore, casino operators have developed various programs in order to obtain and maintain casino patronage. For example, casinos offer player club programs that provide player with prizes, awards, or compensation in the form of free rooms, meals, and drinks in order to induce players to gamble at their establishments. Additionally, casinos may have promotions such as slot tournaments or the like to attract players. However, these promotions have to be planned in advance and require substantial resources to promote and operate.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a gaming machines and gaming systems having bonus mechanisms that provide casino operators with administrative flexibility and profitability. Furthermore, there is a continuing need for a gaming system or methodology that provides increased player excitement.